Freeze!
Freeze! is the 3rd case of Police International Edition and CutePets95's version of Criminal Case. It is also the 3rd case to happen in Asia, a district in Police International Edition. Plot After the player arrives in Siberia, Chief Long explains that the meeting with solicitor/lawyer Cecillia Delgadillo has been set up and that Madi and Elliot are going with him/her. As soon as they reach there, Cecilia was about to answer their questions when one of her clients, some Natalya, called to report her mother was found dead at Lake Baikal. There, much to Elliot's shock, the trio + Cecilia found Alyona Parsley, Elliot's grandma, frozen in ice. Autopsy confirms the victim was frozen in ice. She said that at Christmas parties at The Weather Inn, the victim performs a song on the piano. At the Weather Inn, they found a hilarious caricature and a faded book. The caricature was of Cecilia Delgadillo. She claimed that the victim was friendly and doesn't get why she drew a mean caricature of her. The book belonged to orphan Katryn Savchenko. She claimed that the owner of the inn invites children from the orphanages to the Christmas party. At the end of the chapter, not only did Madi had to drop out because of the Christmas dinner preparation were off track, the head of the orphanage that Katryn lives in ran in, reporting that there's been a break-in. Amy joined along for the rest of the investigation. After searching the orphanage, they found a photo and a bullet sabot. (If you have not checked out Amy's page yet, you'll find out here about her birth name) The photo was of an orphan called Yelena Saffronova as a baby and her biological parents are then teenagers Yelizaveta Saffronova and Nikolai Parsley. Shockingly, after Madi had to analyse the photo, the young baby was now known as Amy Long. Neither Amy or Elliot could actually believe it; not only that Amy's real parents were actually alive but both of them are cousins! Yelizaveta was relieved to see her biological daughter after the doctor forced them to give her up for adoption when Amy was born and she didn't even know that her sister-in-law had children 25 years later. Another search of the Weather Inn revealed a threatening note, a pile of Christmas decorations and glass of mulled wine. The pile of presents uncovered a spanking paddle from Cecilia. The glass of mulled wine had DNA from Natalya. The note said "Dominika, you better watch out! You better be good! If your not careful you get spanked. Cuz you will always be naughty for life!", which was actually to Dominika Snegurocha. At the end, Nikolai Parsley (The victim's eldest child) runs in saying that his wife's missing. Around the beds were the victim's cane and a hole in a wall. The cane has a lot of A- blood. Although, after a little bit of recognising out of the suspects, it came from Katryn. The hole in the wall, that was recognised as a knuckle shape, has proven to have DNA from Dominika. After a whole load of business, abducting and reunited, the killer ends up where the belong. The killer, shockingly, ends up being Natalya Parsley. She first denied but a broken down Elliot manages to present the evidence and she confesses to killing her mother and being an LOS CRIMINALES agent. She was sentenced to 50 years in prison, leaving Elliot to wonder "What is gonna happen to Snowflake?", During Crimes in Asia, they talked to Nikolai and he said that he last saw Yelizaveta at the lake, There, they found a locket of Yelizaveta and her oldest daughter covered in a brown sauce. The brown sauce was actually Chicken Korma, a dish native to India. Also, Elliot had an idea to see if until he is the legal age to be his sister's legal guardian, she can be temporarily adopted by the team, although he had no idea where she was. They checked the inn and found a handbike which he suspected was hers (because she was born with Spina Bifida and has a bad habit of using it instead of her wheelchair). After analysing the serial number, it was confirmed. Using the GPS on her phone, they found her with her friends deep in the woods. As soon as they got back, the Christmas Dinner was under way. To follow up the lead on the locket, the team's next destination is New Dehli, India. Stats *Victim: Alyona Parsley (Found encased in ice) *Murder weapon: Ice bullet *Killer: Natalya Parsley Killer's Profile *The killer takes pain killers *The killer drinks mulled wine *The killer wear multi-coloured glitter *The killer weighs less than 150lbs *The killer is female Suspects: Natalya Parsley- Victim's daughter Suspect's Profile: *The suspect drinks mulled wine. *The suspect take pain killers Suspect's appearance *The suspect wears multi-coloured glitter Katryn Savchencko- Orphan Suspect's profile Suspect's Appearance''' '' Cecilia Delgadillo- Lawyer '''''Suspect's profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glitter Yelizaveta Saffronova- Amy's biological mother Suspect's Profile: *The suspect drinks mulled wine. Dominika Snegurochka- Bartender Suspect's Profile: *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect takes pain killers Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect wears multi-coloured glitter Quasi-Suspects Nikolai Sharapov- Amy's Biological Father Elliot Parsley- Tech Expert Snowflake Parsley- Elliot's younger sister Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Lake Baikal (Clues: Bloody tablet packet; New Suspect: Alyona Parsley) *Autopsy Victim's body: 18 hours (Killer's Profile: The killer drinks mulled wine) *Ask Alyona what she was at the crime scene (New crime scene: Christmas Party) *Examine bloody tablet packet (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood: 1 hour 30 minutes (Killer's Profile: The killer takes pain killers) *Investigate Christmas Party (Clues: Faded book, Caricature) *Examine Faded book (Result: Russian writing) *Analyse young lady (New Suspect: Katryn Savchenko) *Ask the young girl why her book was at the inn. *Examine Caricature (New suspect: Cecilia Delgadillo) *Ask the lawyer where there was a mean caricature of her. *Go to Chapter 2 (Cost: No stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Orphanage (Clues: Photo, bullet sabot) *Examine Unidentified women (Result: Yelizaveta, Yelena and Nikolai Saffronova) * Analyse profile of Yelena Saffronova: 3 hours(Result: Yelena Saffronova IS Chief Long) *Ask Yelizaveta why a photo of her and her disabled child was at the orphanage. *Examine bullet sabot (Result: Glitter) *Analyse glitter (Murder weapon confirmed: Ice bullet; Killer's profile: The killer wears multi-coloured glitter; New Crime Scene: Bar) *Investigate Bar (Clues: Pile of presents, bloody glass of mulled wine, faded note) *Examine the pile of presents (Result: Spanking paddle) *Ask Cecilia why she threatened to spank the victim. *Examine Faded note (Result: Note from Alyona to Dominika) *Ask Dominika why she was threatened by the victim. *Examine glass (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Natalya's DNA) *Ask Natalya why her DNA was on a bloody glass. *Go to Chapter 3 (Cost: No stars). Chapter 3: *Investigate Beds (Clues: Pile of bed sheets, hole in a wall) *Examine the pile of bed sheets (Result: Bloody cane) *Examine Bloody cane (Result: Blood) *Analyse bloody cane: 45 mins (Result: Katrin's blood) *Ask Katrin why her blood was on the victim's cane (New Crime Scene: Fishing Equipment). *Examine Hole in a wall's shape (Result: Knuckle shaped punch) *Examine hole in wall (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Dominika's blood) *Ask Dominika why she punched the orphans' bedroom's wall. *Investigate Fishing Equipment (Clues: Glitter pot, box of pain killers) *Analyse glitter pot: 6 hours (New Killer's Profile: The Killer Weighs less than 150lbs) *Examine box of painkillers (Result: Saliva) *Analyse Saliva: 3 hours (Killer's profile: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer. *Go to Crimes in Asia (3/8) - Christmas Special (Cost: 1 star) Crimes in Asia (3/8)- Christmas Special *Ask Nikolai about where he saw Yelizaveta last. *Investigate Lake Baikal (Clue: Locket) *Examine Locket (Result: Brown sauce) *Analyse brown sauce: 3 hours (Result: Chicken Korma) *Ask Elliot what he's thinking. *Investigate Christmas Party (Result: Handbike) *Examine Handbike (Result: Serial number) *Analyse serial number: 1 hour (Result: Elliot's sister's bike) *Examine GPS (Result: Snowflake's location) *Find and go talk to Snowflake. *Go on to the next case (Cost: No stars) *Go to the bonus feature (Cost: No stars) Trivia/ Notes: *This will be the last case of Police International Edition released in 2016 so this is the Christmas special. Category:Asia (Sagrika) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of PIE